A Field Trip to Revan's Datapad
by Cally Starkiller
Summary: Zalan-OC-"A field trip...uh, where?" Zalan encounters a datapad that may very well change a man in orange's life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star War, George Lucas himself, Carth Onasi, or Revan. All I own is…nothing. Is that good enough of a disclaimer? I don't get sued? Answer me.

Password?

Pilots are Paranoid.

Incorrect password. Password?

Revan's Personal Paranoid Pilot.

Password accepted. Wait for message.

Retrieving message.

Message locked. Encrypting message.

Message Encrypted.

(Audio-presumably Revan's) Revan: Hey there flyboy! Trying to get my message? Well you've come a long way. You've earned the right to enter my datapad to you. Here's your message, Carth Onasi!

Dear paranoid pilot,

Miss me? I thought so. I'll just cut to the chase. I'm heading out to the mysterious Unknown Region. Why you ask? Well, I'm going there to stop the True Sith. I saw them…in my visions. Remember when I woke sleeping? It wasn't just a bad dream…it was a vision. I remembered them…they are still out there. But…here's the catch. I can't take anybody I love with me…I fear for you. I don't want you to die. I love you too much to do so. So I'm sorry flyboy…can't take your cute ass with me. Maybe next time!

Love…yes I do love you…shocking isn't it,

Revan the Prodigal Knight (insert smiley here)

Message Ended.

Exiting mainframe.

I stared dumbfounded at the datapad. It was Revan's! I remember Revan…she always hid behind her mysterious mask back in the Mandalorian Wars. I always thought of her as a hero…and I still do. I smiled to myself and returned to my designated group. I would have so much to talk about to my friends! I now know more about Revan's personality and her love interest. Carth Onasi…isn't he that famous Republic Admiral that helped destroy the Star Forge? I would have to look his profile later on. "Let's go, Zalan! Field trip over!" I looked at my tutor, Kale Aglay.

"Coming, sir." I trudged away from the glass covering the aged datapad and back to my own paranoid tutor. "Don't worry Carth Onasi. She'll come back…someday."

I looked to the open space of Telos and saw a ship, though it looked vaguely familiar. The Ebon Hawk! I squealed in delight and sprinted back toward the datapad. I bit my lip and decided to go for it. I raised my arm and hoped the black gauntlet my father got me worked. I smashed the glass and numerous sirens rang in my small ears. I raced past my stunned tutor and into the speeder we used to get to the Republic Hero Items. I sped past numerous speeders and ships until I docked into the restricted Republic hangar. The watch tower hailed me, but I ignored them and replied, "Shove it! I have valuable information!"

I landed and sprinted across the hangar floor past the TSF police. I was so going to get in trouble, I thought to myself. "Thank the force! I guess it was a good thing to join gravitational running for a sport," I muttered to myself.

I jogged past staring civvies and large aliens and I looked back to see if the TSF were chasing, which they were, and slammed right into Admiral Carth Onasi himself! I stuttered, "Uh…well…gee. You know…I know you…uh…the uh…Ebon Hawk…Revan…paranoid pilot…err. Her ship…it was coming toward Telos…I saw the datapad…are you Carth Onasi, sir?"

I slapped myself loudly and Carth raised a confused eyebrow. "Mind telling it in simple words and simple sentences?"

I giggled loudly and mentally told myself to shut up. "Yes sir. I read the datapad Revan gave to you. You claimed you lost it and it was actually sitting quite comfortably in the Republic Hero Items museum. Ridiculous I know. But I read the contents and felt bad for you and her. I was with my tutor at the time and he promised me a field trip there. I was outside and I saw the Ebon Hawk preparing a landing in a hangar near here! Revan is in that ship, I know it! And…I also took the datapad. Do you mind dropping the charges if I give this to you?" I nervously grinned and glanced at his caramel eyes. No wonder Revan loves him!

"The…Ebon Hawk is here? Revan…consider the charges dropped, kid!" He raced past me and I stared in awe at how fast he ran. My lips twitched and I laughed uncontrollably.

"I just helped Carth Onasi find his lover, Revan! I'm going to be so famous!" A few bystanders looked my way and just shook their heads and continued with their previous conversations. I ran after Carth and screamed, "I'm coming too, sir!"

"What a field trip…", I whispered to myself.


End file.
